


farther, further

by notjodieyet



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Birthday Present, F/F, Thoschei, Thrissy, grammar arguments, hiking up a mountain, i can FINALLY post this!!!, northern lesbians, they VIBING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjodieyet/pseuds/notjodieyet
Summary: missy and thirteen hike up a mountain and argue about grammar.
Relationships: The Doctor/Missy (Doctor Who), The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/Missy
Comments: 14
Kudos: 41





	farther, further

The Doctor pulled herself up another cliff, her fingernails broken and her fingertips aching, the soles of her boots long since worn through. Only a little farther. The sun shone on her back, and she unclipped a canteen from her belt to take a long, sweet swig of water. 

“ _My feet hurt_!” shouted a voice from far behind her.

The Doctor sighed and she dropped her shoulders, securing the waterbottle back to swinging at her thigh. “Maybe don’t wear heels to climb a mountain, Missy. Catch up.”

“Ughhhhhhhhhhh,” said Missy, stretching the syllable out. “Ughhhhhhh. _Ughhhhhhhh_.”

“I can tell you’re throwing yourself around.”

“Maybe I am!”

The Doctor found a nicely-sized rock to wait on while Missy made her meandering way up the rock cliff. A purple speck was flinging its arms about, far below, and continuing to shout “ughhhhhhhhhh!”

“Hurry up, sun’s about to set.” 

This was entirely Missy’s fault, but the Doctor wasn’t mad enough at her — yet — to mention it. Another world domination scheme gone wrong, this one with a caged alien at the top of a mountain to boot. The Doctor pulled a granola bar Graham had given her ages ago and stuffed half of it in her mouth, unconciously saving the rest of it for Missy. 

Finally, the purple figure leaned over and shucked her shoes off. “I hate you!”

“Oh, same to you, don’t worry.” 

Missy scrambled up the rocks, shouting curses in a variety of languages. The Doctor took her mobile out and texted Yaz. 

_Missy’s being annoying._

Yaz sent a laughing emoji. Or perhaps it was crying. Either would be applicable. 

Missy finally clambered over the last ridge before the outcropping where the Doctor sat, and took a deep breath in. “You know I hate stuff like this.”

“Because of your fucked-up breathing? Get rid of it next time.”

“I can’t,” she said, the tired tone of somebody who’d had this argument before. They had, in fact. A lot. “I tried.”

The Doctor handed over her water without question, and Missy took a long sip, then gasped in a few breaths of air. “I hate. Breathing. And also. You.”

“Right.”

“A few more seconds.”

The Doctor handed her the granola bar. Missy took a bite, chewed for a good few minutes, made some delightfully odd faces, and finally, dramatically spit it out. “This is absolutely awful.” 

“Yep.”

“Ready to go.” Missy held out her hand, long and bony, and the Doctor stared at it. “Thanks,” said Missy, dryly sarcastic. 

The Doctor high-fived her. “There you go.”

Missy stared at her. The Doctor stared back. 

Missy leaned down, slipped her heels back on, and started back up the mountain, leaving the Doctor feeling like she’d done something deeply, sharply wrong. “Hurry up, Doctor, you’re going to make us late!”

The Doctor sighed and walked after her. 

The shape of Missy’s thighs were faintly visible from the angle the Doctor was at, and she occupied herself with looking at anything else.

She very quickly failed.

“You’ve been quiet for quite a —” Missy took a deep, heaving breath in that the Doctor pretended not to hear, before continuing. “Long time. I’m not complaining. But something’s wrong.”

The Doctor jogged to catch up with Missy. “Just tired.”

“Well, we better pick up the pace. Sun’s almost down, mm? It’s just a little further.”

“Farther,” said the Doctor. 

“What?”

The Doctor smirked. “It’s farther, Missy. _Further_ is metaphorical, _farther_ is —”

“I know. My goodness, Doctor, I was top of our grammar class, if I didn’t know the difference between the two…”

“You said further, though.”

“I said _farther_!”

The Doctor gauged the distance between them and the top of the mountain. Five, six more minutes? “Further.”

“Farther.”

“Further.”

The Doctor gave Missy a hand up a particularly bumpy rock, Missy’s heels firmly on her feet again, and Missy landed firmly on the ground beyond.

Except she didn’t. 

She tipped backwards, the least graceful motion the Doctor had ever seen this version of her make, and tumbled directly into the Doctor’s arms. The Doctor squeaked.

Missy fluttered her eyelashes. “I’m okay,” she said, a surprising lack of drama. 

“Okay,” said the Doctor, fumbling to right her without tripping herself. Missy wobbled slightly, when she was stood up vertically, and hung onto the Doctor’s forearms for a bit longer than was entirely normal. “You’re sure you’re okay?”

Missy stared, that piercing, terrible stare, and didn’t say anything.

“Miss—”

And then Missy kissed her. Missy had two different ways of kissing: there was when she just shoved herself on you and pressed her thin, lipstick-tasting lips on yours, and then there was soft and gentle and open-mouthed. 

This was the latter type, and the Doctor found herself melting in Missy’s arms, lighting bolting between them, sparking at their mouths. The Doctor’s blood was hot and fast, her hearbeats spiraling. She couldn’t think enough to collect herself or pull away, and Missy had to do it for her, despite their shared capability to kiss to the end of time. 

“We have a world to save, remember?” Missy said. 

“You’re telling me.”

“When we’re at the peak…”

“Hey, Missy?” said the Doctor, leaning forward so her ears were against Missy’s ear, and murmured, “You said further.”

Missy made a high-pitched noise and lunged after her, but the Doctor was running away, stumbling over rocks and boulders, laughing sweet and loud in the pinked air as the sun set, the sound of _further further further_ all the way up to the top.


End file.
